


chase

by onbeinganangel



Series: kinkuary 2021 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Frottage, HP Kinkuary 2021, Infidelity, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Uniform Kink, background James Potter/Lily Evans - Freeform, i have taken a lot of liberties with Regulus' character here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onbeinganangel/pseuds/onbeinganangel
Summary: But James is here, his eyes dark and hungry, his hair messy and gorgeous, and most importantly,James is here— in the back room at Regulus’ work — in his Auror robes.
Relationships: Regulus Black/James Potter
Series: kinkuary 2021 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137662
Comments: 15
Kudos: 94
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	chase

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh, I think this is my rarest pair so far and I got really, really invested. Watch me fall down a Jegulus rabbit hole immediately after Kinkuary is over. 
> 
> Little warning re: the infidelity tag — there's literally no background info on how all these relationships work, but, as it is James is definitely cheating on Lily with Regulus — whether she's aware or not is a different matter, but that's what's happening here, so if that's not your cup of tea, this may not be for you.
> 
> Also, Regulus is a spy for the Order. That's... just a thing I decided was gonna happen in this. I don't know where that came from.
> 
> Beta-read by the lovely [Uphorie](https://uphorie.tumblr.com) <3 thank you!

He’s across the room from James, leant against the table in the little backroom of the Apothecary.

“Last time I heard, you were engaged,” he says, trying to sound casual.

“I _am_ engaged, Reg,” James says, a tired tone in his voice.

“Ah. How does Evans feel about this?” He asks.

“It’s complicated.”

“But she knows you’re here?”

“Yes,” he says, in that tone again. Exhausted. They’re all exhausted. Life is shit. There’s a war, people are dying. _Exhausted is the word of the day._

He can’t help but ask the other, somehow even more relevant question.

“How does Sirius feel about this?”

“Fuck off,” James says.

“I’ll assume that means _he_ doesn’t know you’re here.”

The whole Sirius thing is sore for the both of them. 

Fact is, Regulus is stalling. He’s buying time. He’s good at that. Being a spy for the Order taught him that. Being a spy for Voldemort taught him that. But James is here,his eyes dark and hungry, his hair messy and gorgeous and most importantly, _James is here_ — in the back room at Regulus’ work — in his Auror robes. 

Regulus lets himself look because he doesn’t get much joy from anything these days, and well, it’s _James._ He was never quite able to resist. James is wearing his big heavy boots with the golden eyelets. The uniform is not impeccable, like he would have it if he was on duty. He’s wearing the baggy black trousers, tucked into the boots and what looks like a plain black t-shirt under the wine red robes, half opened. Regulus’ eyes go over every tie, every button, every lace that he’d so much like to undo. He doesn’t miss the leather holster wrapped around James’ thigh, wand tucked into it.

It’s enough to make him hard. Seeing James, uniform or not, is usually enough to make him hard. But the uniform is definitely a bonus.

“Are you here on duty?” He asks, still wondering, still playing the game, knowing fully well it’s going to end the same way it always does. 

“You know what I’m here for,” he says.

“Ah. Do I?”

“Don’t make this harder than it is,” he says with a sigh.

“I can’t imagine how this could be any harder, James,” he says, but James doesn’t react the expected way, and instead drops his eyes to Regulus’ crotch.

Ah. Betrayed by his dick. _Wouldn’t be the first time._

“Come on,” James says. 

Regulus doesn’t say anything, but James knows. They’ve communicated enough with just their eyes in the past, James always knows.

James crosses the room with three long strides, pushes him against the desk and kisses him.

It’s not that Regulus is counting but it’s been two months, twenty-three days and approximately seven hours since the last time they did this. At Sirius’ flat. 

James’ mouth is heaven. Regulus wishes this would last forever, but he knows it never does. He’s lucky if they’ve got twenty minutes.

James lifts him onto the table and slots himself between Regulus’ legs. It’s always like this with James. It was different in Hogwarts — still silent, covert, secret, but different. They weren’t this, whatever this is now. They were Reggie and Jamie, not Regulus and James. And they were locks of hair tucked behind ears and pinkies touching when they passed each other in the halls, Sirius behind James and Severus behind Regulus snarling at each other like rabid dogs.

But now they’re this. Now they’re Regulus being lifted onto the table, wondering if he did actually lock the door to the Apothecary. Now they’re James being here kissing him, opening his robes, but going back home to Evans.

James is brutal. The kisses get feral, rough, all teeth and tongue. James’ hands are on his belt, his button and his zip, and he’s pulling Regulus’ hard cock out. Regulus barely has the time to act, to think, to consider why they’re still doing this. James throws his glasses on the table by Regulus’ left hand, kneels on the floor and takes Regulus’ cock in his mouth.

Regulus wants more, he wants so much more, he wants James. He wants James on him, in him, all over him. James’ mouth is hot and wet and perfect, like it always is. 

They’re quick, silent, quiet, perfunctory. They always are. Regulus grabs a handful of the surprisingly soft unruly curls and sets James’ pace. Regulus wishes he wasn’t sat on the bloody table, that he had a little bit of leverage to fuck into James’ mouth, but he’s at James’ mercy. 

_Mercy._ Of which James has none.

James sucks him into his mouth, he rolls Regulus’ balls in his hands and Regulus _wants_. He can’t stop thinking about how much he _wants_ James. Everywhere. All the time.

Regulus pulls him up eventually, when he’s too close, and he strokes James over his trousers. James pulls him closer, their cocks separated only by the fabric of James’ trousers. Regulus holds on to the burgundy fabric, and he can’t look because James looks so hot, the signature Auror red making the blood in his veins burn.

James groans, low in his throat and fuck, he misses him so much.

Regulus comes first, and it rips through him like a spell, like a hex, like a curse. James follows him after, body shaking, his short and quick pants making Regulus’ skin tingle. 

It’s always awkward after it, the cleanup, the awkward touches, both not willing to meet each other’s eyes.

James casts a cleaning spell, grabs his glasses off the table. He plants a kiss on the corner of Regulus’ mouth. Surreal, misplaced, like everything else.

“I’ll see you on Saturday, Reg,” he says, straightens his robes.

Saturday, Regulus thinks. An Order meeting. A DE meeting. He’s not sure yet which one he’s doing.

“Yeah, sure,” he says. There’s no point. James has got what he came here for.

He watches the red robes swish as he moves out of the back room and into the shop. The bell jingles, and he’s alone again. He’ll be back, though. They can never get enough of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> for a more hyperactive and extremely chatty version of me, come say hi [on tumblr](https://onbeinganangel.tumblr.com)


End file.
